


as we were

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: Three months left.





	as we were

“Where are you going?”

 

Seongwu tries to say it as nonchalantly as possible, but the crack in his voice at the last word regretfully gives him away. By the door, Minhyun has frozen in his steps, the things tucked between his arms and chest already threatening to escape his grip and scatter onto the hardwood floor.

 

Minhyun doesn’t turn around. “Uh, my room.”

 

“Your room? But this is our—oh. Ninth floor?”

 

Minhyun struggles to let out a lighthearted chuckles. “Yup.”

 

“Why? Is it movie night?” Seongwu’s eyes quickly dart to the calendar on their wall. It’s Friday. Movie nights are on Wednesdays. They marathoned the Home Alone series just two nights ago. “Oh, are we just sleeping there tonight?”

 

“I, uh.” Minhyun shifts, rebalancing everything in his grasp. “I’m moving back.”

 

This makes Seongwu rise from his bed, the suddenness making him slightly lose his balance. He steadies himself, but he suddenly feels like only an anchor on his heart is what’s keeping him in place.

 

Only a few moments ago, Minhyun had calmly collected his favorite sweater, a pair of boxers, a lone sock, his pillow, some poems scribbled on paper, two chunky paperbacks, and, accidentally (or maybe not), Seongwu’s own earphones. Seongwu stayed mum through it, not giving it much thought, and continued to post-process recent photos on his laptop. _Maybe he’s just going to the living room,_ he mused. But upon realizing the uncharacteristic slump in Minhyun’s shoulders, the glaze starting to form over his eyes (that _not once_ tried to directly look up at him), and the way he frantically headed towards the door, Seongwu realized belatedly that there’s something he’s not quite catching the drift of.

 

“Why are you moving back?”

 

“Because, uh,” he looks back at Seongwu then at the door again. He shakes his head, “Because I shouldn’t be here. At least, not anymore. I’m going to—going to, uh, ask Daniel to switch rooms again.”

 

None of what Minhyun just said makes sense to Seongwu. He doesn’t understand. Calmly, he asks again, “Why?”

 

“Just...because. Because we had room assignments,” he says with a tinge of annoyance Seongwu hasn’t heard in a while. Even though he always playfully pretends to be annoyed by Seongwu and the other members, Minhyun isn’t really one to get irritated easily, his generally calm demeanor and dorky behavior usually dominating. But Seongwu probably sounds like a broken mixtape, repeating the same lyrics over and over _and over_ again, he can’t really blame him.

 

Minhyun continues, “And you originally roomed with Daniel. And I-I should share with Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“No, Minhyun.” Seongwu starts closing the gap between them, but he feels more distant from Minhyun than ever. He grabs a hold of Minhyun’s shoulders, and easily spins him around to face him. Minhyun doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t meet Seongwu’s eyes, either.

 

There’s another scratch on the tape, and another “Why?” comes out of Seongwu.

 

Minhyun manages to look up, eyes glassy. His voice quivers when he attempts and fails to cheerfully say, “ _Why_? What do you mean why? Silly. I already said—”

 

“You know what I mean—why. We-we agreed we’d room together because—because it would make more sense, right? So that it would be easier? To be with each other? To make the most out of our time together.” Seongwu shakes his head, hoping that the thought of them parting would go away.  It doesn’t work. He croaks out, “Or what’s left of it?”

 

“I know we did. But tha—that was two months ago.”

 

“And what difference does that make? I-I don’t understand. Did,” Seongwu coughs, struggling not to dwell on the lump that has formed in his throat. “Did I do anything wrong?”

 

“No. Of course not. No. It’s nothing. I—“

 

“You also didn’t sit with me during dinner,” Seongwu cuts him off. He originally didn’t want to bring it up, but the place beside him at the table has always been Minhyun’s, and when he saw him sit between Guanlin and Woojin without batting an eye, he can’t say he wasn’t the least bit affected. And if there’s a time to be sulky, whiny, and petty, he figures maybe now’s a suitable time. “But just tell me why, please. You know you can tell me, right?”

 

“Right, of course. That part has always been clear. I guess I-I just can’t do this”—he barely manages to draw an imaginary line between them with his index finger—”anymore.”

 

Seongwu wants to understand. He desperately wants to know why, but Minhyun’s speaking in a tone so foreign, it all comes to Seongwu like French dialogue. 

 

“Y-you don’t want to be with me anymore? Is it—is it because of that joke earlier? Oh, God, I swear your abs have never been more—”

 

“No, Seongwu,” Minhyun interrupts him, adjusting his arms again. “It’s not that. No.”

 

“Please. If I did something wrong, at least, just let me fix it. Plea—”

 

“Stop saying please. Please.”

 

“Why not? Minhyun. Ple—“ Seongwu stops himself, and tugs at Minhyun’s shirt, and hopefully, Minhyun’s heart as well. “Stay. Please. We’re only three months away from—from December.”

 

“I know. And that’s exactly why. Today, when we wrapped up the initial meeting for the last album, some things just—broke over me. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

 

Minhyun sighs, and accidentally drops Seongwu’s earphones, and evidently, Seongwu’s heart. “I-I just need...some space to think right now.”

 

But Seongwu remains hopeful. “Then let’s get some fresh air! Let’s go out tomorrow, let’s go biking in—“

 

“Seongwu,” he says, and it’s the saddest _Seongwu_ from Minhyun that Seongwu’s ever heard. “You have Music Core tomorrow, remember?”

 

“Oh, y-yeah. I c-can’t ditch that. Early morning run, then?”

 

Then Minhyun looks at him like he’s the one speaking French. They both don’t know shit about the French language.

 

“Okay. But…. don’t give up just yet.”

 

Minhyun sighs and shakes his head, “Bye, Seongwu,” before turning to the door. He attempts to reach for the doorknob, but Seongwu reaches it faster than he does.

 

“Fuck, don’t say goodbye! I’m not going to let go, Minhyun. Never. Not yet.”

 

Minhyun’s so incredibly close, Seongwu’s knees almost buckle. He desperately wants him to say it’s all just a prank.

 

“I meant, goodnight.” Minhyun whispers. “Just let me go back to my room…and sort some things out alone.”

 

“O-Okay. You’re going down to Busan for Chuseok early Sunday morning, right?”

 

Minhyun nods.

 

“Can we meet before you go?”

 

“Of course," Minhyun breathes out.

 

“Look at me. Please.” Seongwu lets go of the doorknob, but not of Minhyun. Never of Minhyun. He reaches for his cheek. “I’m not giving up. Is that clear?”

 

Minhyun meets his eyes, but the knot in Seongwu’s heart tightens even more. “Crystal.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
